Three's A Crowd
by We'll always have Paris
Summary: Fred and George meet a girl named Lyn and both try to get her attention.
1. Lovely Lady Lyn

CHAPTER ONE: THE LOVELY LADY LYN

George and I sat together at the Gryffindor table, about to watch a wonderful prank take place. The old move-the-chair. Our victim of choice: Professor Snape. This would be as classic as the prank, but just as much fun. A girl brushed by me and sat down on my other side. I turned to look at her. She had hair of gold and eyes like the sea after a storm. I had never seen such beauty. It took my attention from the prank, which was in progress, and my eyes fixed on her face as she daintily ate a salad. George saw that I wasn't laughing with him and looked over at the girl. She must have realized we were staring at her because she stopped eating and wiped her perfectly red mouth with a napkin before looking at us. No one said anything. Her beautiful face broke into a smile.

"What?" She looked at me. Her voice was silvery, soft, and gentle, like water in a river or wind whistling through the trees. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No…your face is…beautiful…I mean…spoons!" I stammered a bunch nonsense. She threw back her head and laughed a beautiful laugh.

"I didn't know I had spoons on my beautiful face," She said. She held out an elegant, ivory hand. "Marilyn Gale. My friends call me Lyn." Lyn. How beautiful.

"We're Weasleys! I'm Fred and he's George," I said, accepting it.

"We're Weasleys! I'm George and he's Fred," George said at the same time. Lyn smiled. We heard steps walking along the aisle toward us. Everything went deadly silent. The steps were monotonous and dark and…familiar.

"Ah, the Weasley twins," It was Snape. His black robe was stained with soup. George and I gulped before looking up. My ear screamed in pain. Snape was tweaking it. "Ms. Gale, I advise you against any further contact with these delinquents." Lyn nodded. Snape walked away, and Lyn started laughing again. My face felt hot and I thought I was blushing. A girl with long, milk chocolate hair, green glasses, and red braces sat down next to us.

"This is my best mate, Lydia," Lyn said. "We grew up together in Liverpool."

"What's up?" Lydia lisped. Her voice would've been pretty, if she didn't have those huge braces.


	2. Games to Get the Girl

General POV

Fred and George were lounging in the common room later that evening.

"So, what do we think of Lyn?" George asked. Fred inclined his head towards his brother.

"She seems really nice. She's beautiful." Fred pointed out, his eyes gleaming. The common room was lit by the raging fire which gave the gold and scarlet a glow that was warm and inviting. They were sitting in big arm chairs next to each other. Fred's was gold and George's was red.

"Yeah. Do you think I should ask her out?" George asked his twin.

"Only if you beat me to her,mate!" Fred laughed. George just raised his eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge, brother?" Fred leaned forward and stroked his chin. He nodded slowly and the twins grinned.

"I saw the way she looked at me. You have no chance." George said, standing up and pacing by the fire, pondering the ways to get Lyn.

"Georgie my boy, she was looking at me." Fred lounged in the chair. The fire crackled in the fireplace as the two boys thought. They both wanted her, but only one could get her. "Just remember, I'm the smoother one of us."

"Oh yeah, SPOONS!" he made fun of Fred who groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Listen! If you had been in my situation you would have done the same thing." George looked skeptical. "I mean I turned around to see this beautiful girl looking at me, I panicked!" Fred defended himself. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at his twin.

"Listen, I don't want you to be mad, brother. I'll let you have her." George backed off.

"Let me have her!?!" Fred almost yelled, unbelieving. "Like I couldn't get her! Listen, we'll both try, and we'll see who gets her." Fred said firmly.

"Alright. But I just want you to know, you're setting yourself up for disaster." George said, walking up to the boys dormitory. It was about midnight and Fred was rather tired. He sluggishly climbed up the stairs, his feet dragging behind him. He yawned, changed into his pajamas and climbed into the crimson bed covers. He fell asleep immediately.

The next morning Fred and George put their school books into their bags and headed down to the great hall. When they got there they saw Lyn and Lydia waving from the table.

"Let the games begin." George whispered.


End file.
